The four hunters
by Master Derpy
Summary: When four friends set out to hunt down Lloyd before he hurts others or himself,Three get aged by tomorrows tea,One being just a regular 15 year old. ColexOC KaixOC ZanexOC
1. Chapter 1

_Just some think I've been thinking to do lately!I do not own Ninjago LEGO does!_

**The four hunters**

A girl with short, curly brown hair and kind brown eyes walked up to the gate of Darkly's school for bad girls,It is the sister school of Darkly's school for bad boys,she walked in to the gates and in to the court-yard of the school/prison.

She walked up to the door and opened it with a creak,The teacher looked up from her register,her eyes scanned the girl in front of her,She looked no older than ten.

"You must be the new girl.I'm right?"

The girl looked down at her shoes and nodded her head and muffled a "Yes miss"

"Good,Take a seat at the back !" The teacher,the young girl nodded and walked/jogged to the empty seat at the back next to a Girl with brown hair which had a red tint with it.

The girl had pale skin and blue/grey/green eyes,she had her hair in a pony tail and her side bang covering her left eye,her side fringed had a blond highlight in was in some black skinny jeans with a red sweater which was baggy,she had a black vest on as well with some blue sneakers.

The new girl set her bag down next to the chair and sat down,She looked up at the teacher.A tap on the shoulder made her look at her the girl next to her,She pointed at the rugged piece of paper in front of her.

She opened it and inside it said.

_'Hi,I'm Olive.'_

She snatched a pen out of her pencil case and write back.

_'Hey,My names Kiki!"_

She pushed the lined paper back to the pale girl,awhile later the paper was pused into her hand.

_'I can tell by the way you are tensed,that you don't want to be here?'_

Kiki,looked down and thought for a replied.

_'It's hard being a ninja,with a dark family.'_

Olive looked at the replied.

_'I'm a daughter of a villian'_

Kiki looked at it and thought for a second.

_'Do you want to be here?'_

The pale girl looked at it and write down.

_'I've heard that,Lloyd Garmadon was kicked out.'_

Kiki gasped and smirked.

_'Lets go after him!'_

Olive smiled and replied.

_'Can a couple of friends come?'_

Kiki knew this was a yes.

* * *

_Please review! :D I'm loving this story already! Next they gather two more friends up and three of them get changed with __tomorrows tea! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Aw,Thanks you guys for encouraging me! :D I really like the reviews_

_I don't own NINJAGO,Lego does!_

_* when that is at the start of a speaking person it means they talking with their minds _

** The four hunters**

The new friends made their way towards Kiki's house for equipment,Olive had changed into a more warmer outfit,She was in white body suit and cloak,they ran up the steps to Kiki's house.

"Mum?Dad?I'm going away for awhile."

Kiki didn't wait for an answer and ran in to her small bedroom and packed up her stuff for the journey. Olive waited outside her door eating an apple. Finally Kiki came out with a ruck sack and a small cage covered with a blanket.

"What's that?" asked Olive,she pointed at the cage.

"Leo!Oh,you must see him!" Kiki replied and set down the cage and took the cover of it and opened the hatch. She cupped her hands and picked up the creature. Olive looked surprised.

"A turtle?" She pointed at the small green creature,Kiki gasped.

"How can you say a 'turtle'!He's a ninja,like me" Kiki glared at Olive. Olive put her hands up in defeat and sighed.

"I just don't get why we need a turtle. Why do we need a turtle?" Olive asked,she slowly put her hands by her side.

"Well,My dad won't feed him,My mom won't feed him... Well my WHOLE family won't feed him... And he doesn't like to be left alone" Replied Kiki,she stroked him and put him back and got off her knees. Olive brought out a map from her pocket.

"Lets see...We have to get Kueyla (Me:pronounced like Kayla)." Said Olive as she pulled her finger down a lane on the map, Kiki looked at the map and scanned her eyes down the lane where Olive's finger was.

_*Hm...If we take a short cut we will get there in no time!* _Said Kiki into Olives mind. Olive stared at her wide eyed.

"How did you do that?" Olive asked aloud,not knowing how to reply back.

"I don't know...It's been like that since I was 4" Shrugged Kiki,Olive smiled,She grabbed hold of Kiki's hands and jumped up and down with the biggest smile she had ever done.

"Do you know what this means?" Asked Olive,she was so joyful that she burst in to laughter "I've never been this happy in my life!" She gasped in her fits of giggles.

"What?" Asked Kiki,She still didn't know why Olive was so happy.

"We can talk far away and near without people knowing what we are saying!" Olive replied,she was still giggling. Finally,she stopped and let go of Kiki's hands. Olive shock her head and quirked her head sideways. Kiki looked behind her.

"What is it?" Kiki asked,Olive just rubbed her eyes and cleared her throat.

"Nothink,I thought I sore some think,might be a bird I guess" Olive folded the map and put it back in her pocket,she grabbed hold of Kiki's free hand and they jogged to the short cut.

* * *

The girls stopped jogging,they had toke the short cut. Just as Kiki said they where at Kueyla house in no time,It was just like any normal house, Olive let go of Kiki's hand and walked up to the door of the house and rang the door bell once.

Their was foots steps and then the door opened.A 15 year old girl with black hair and brown/black eyes stood in the door frame. She smiled down at Olive.

"Hey." She said,She was in a black short sleeve t-shirt,Grey jogging bottoms and Black uggs. In her left ear was an earphone and in her right hand was pencil and a drawing pad.

"Hey,Kueyla!" Said Olive,she gave her a smile.

"What brings you here?" Asked Kueyla,She was smirking.

"Oh!Yes, want you to come with us and go after Lloyd Garmadon." Olive tried to say,she looked around nervously.

"Sure,Just let me pack my stuff." Olive let go a breath that she didn't know she was holding back. Kueyla went to pack her stuff. Soon Kueyla was ready and in warmer clothes.

"I'm going on one of Olive's crazy adventures again,Mum." Shouted Kueyla.

"That's nice, did you pack an EXTRA large first aid kit?" Kueyla's mum shouted back. Olive looked disgusted.

"That was only once Mr's Jacques!" Whined Olive,she stomped her foot and crossed her arms with a huff.

"Yes,ONCE!" Replied Mr's Jacques. Their was weird laughter and Kueyla slammed the door.

"I hate that laugh." Shiverd Kiki. Kueyla agreed with her. They looked at Olive.

"Nah." Olive said,wanting to change the subject her companions shrugged and followed her to the highest had to climb to the top of it.

* * *

As they got high to the top the more cloud there was,The girls where just to the top.

"Who lives here!?" Asked Kiki,she was behind Kueyla who was behind Olive.

"Cordelia,an old roman." Replied Kueyla.

"WHAT!We are getting an old lady!? She probably won't even come with us! " Shrieked Kiki.

"NO!Shush,she's 9 years old" said Kueyla.

"Oh...Why is she an old roman?" Asked Kiki

"She is a daughter of an OLD Roman which means she can fight,pretty good may I say" Answered Kueyla

"Oh!" Said Kiki.

"But theirs one thing that's bugging me about her" Said Kueyla

"Like what?" Kiki asked wanting to know what was bugging Kueyla.

"She has...wings" replied kueyla,she didn't even believe what she was saying either.

"Oh!I herd of that!She's a half angel!" Gasped Kiki,She nodded her head and smiled. Kueyla nodded her head.

"We here." said Olive,They looked around themselves to see that they where surrounded by thick white fluffy clouds.

"Oh my-" started Kiki

"Word" Finished Kueyla.

"Come" Olive gestured,The girls walked.A flash of white and silver went by,It stopped and a white Pegasus with a silver forehead tiara was in front of them and had its wings spread out.

"Woah!" Gasped Kiki,she staggered back and fell over grazing her knee,the Pegasus closed its wings and let its rider of,She was in a silky white dress which had a silver belt and battle helmet,she had white wings which had silver shoulder plates(Which to them is wing plates!Haha!Get it?...No don't get...NEVERMIND!)

"Oh,I am so sorry. Freya gets a bit carried away when their is guests,Don't you girl" Said the rider,Freya nodded her head which made her mane bob up and down.

"It's okay,I was a bit taken back by the fairy tale creature" Assured Kiki,The Pegasus trotted up to Olive and closed its eyes and walked away.

"Cordelia?We where wondering if you would like to come with us on a journey?" Questioned Olive,the young half angle toke her silver battle helmet off,letting her long mane of brown hair flow.

"Hm...Okay...But first." Said Cordelia,her brown eyes sparkling with excitement. "I want to go and get some tea"

"Tea?" Questioned Olive,The Cordelia she knew hated tea!And now here she is wanting tea!

_Review! I love this story idea so much! Okay Freya the Pegasus is based on my little sister Freya and Cordelia is based on my best friend Carol! :D HOPE you like :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay so Smile or else persuaded me to update today!...Again _

_I don't own Ninjago!LEGO does! _

**The four hunters**

Kiki,Olive and Kueyla,followed Cordelia and Freya down the hill of clouds. Why was Freya coming with them?Wouldn't it be weird having a horse with wings and horn follow them .

"Um...Cordelia?" Asked Kiki,she didn't feel comfortable having Freya come with them "Why is Freya,coming with us?"

"She is more then just a lucky horse" Said Cordelia, she stroked Freya between the eyes "She is human you know"

"What!?" Asked Kiki,a bit taken back by the reply,Cordelia nodded.

"She was cursed before I was born, she turned into this beautiful creature" Cordelia looked at Freya who had her ears folded back and she was looking down.

"Freya was 8 when this happened" Continued Olive,She patted Cordelia's shoulder."She can turn human but only for awhile"

"Shouldn't she change human now?Because we are nearly at the village" Kuelya pointed out.

"Oh yes,Freya?" Cordelia looked at the Freya. Freya nodded and rapped herself with her wings. A big flash of golden light made the girls cover their eyes. The girls flickered their eyes open to see a little girl about the age of 8. She had white/blonde hair and grey eyes. The forehead tiara still on,she had her locks of beautiful hair in curls,she was in a silky white dress,silver velvet gloves where connected to the inside of the sleeves,the fingers of them stopped at her knuckles,she had silver slip on shoes.

"How do i look?" Questioned Freya. Olive quirked head sideways.

"Give us a twirl." Olive said whilst gesturing her hands in a twirling manner. Freya twirled around. She put her hands on her hips.

"How about now?" Freya asked.

"Better." Olive put up her thumbs and nodded for approval.

* * *

The girls walked in to the tea shop,the old lady looked up at them "What bring you here?" (I DON'T KNOW HER NAME!)

"I'm here for... Tomorrows tea" Cordelia chucked twenty bronze pieces on the counter,she slammed her hands together and rubbed them.

"You're just in luck!I've only got two left" the lady took the money and went to the back, She came back with a jar full of purple dust.(IT looks like purple dust to me)

"Thank you" Cordelia grabbed hold of the jar and went straight to the front door. They jumped on to a roof and sat down. Cordelia brought out three cups and a tea pot that was full of water. She gave it to Kiki. It started sizzling.

"I knew that would happen." Said Cordelia, she tipped the tomorrows tea into the pot and swirled it around. She poured it in to the cups and gave two of them to Kiki and Olive, She drank hers at the same time as Kiki and Olive. A swirl of purple surrounded the three and when it dispersed it left three 15 year old girls.

Kiki's hair had grown slightly but it was still curly. Olive's was down and was slightly curly,her skin had lost the paleness it had before. Cordelia's hair was still long but it had a few blond highlights.

Their was a couple of screams and then it stopped soon a childishness voice was heard "NO! I asked for candy,not vegetable.I hate vegetables!"

"What on earth?" asked Olive.

"I don't know but i want to find out" said Kiki,she stood up and as fast as a ninja ran across the roof and jumped to the next roof. Olive shrugged and got up. She ran to the ledge of the roof and levitated to the next one.

* * *

Kiki was found looking at four boys teasing Lloyd. She was staring dreamily at the one in red. He had spikey hair and dark brown eyes that they where nearly red.

"Oh,no!Don't tell me you already got a crush?" Asked Olive, she had worried eyes. Kiki nodded and smiled.

"Mm hm" she did one of this lovesick laughs. Olive looked like she was going to puke.

"I think the one in black is cute" Said Kueyla, she sat down next to Kiki, they both sighed and said at the same time "What a hunk"

Olive looked disgusted that she stepped away from them. Bad idea! She slipped of the roof and landed on her back right in front of the ninja, she started coughing.

"Woah! Are you okay?" Asked the one in blue.

"Of course she's not okay Jay!she just fell off of that store roof!" said the one in black as he helped Olive of the floor.

"OLIVE!" shouted her friends and they ran to her aid. They started checking for injuries.

"Um...Hi?" the one in red said to Kiki, his right hand scratched the back of his neck "I'm Kai"

"Kiki" replied Kiki, she blushed. Kai just stared at her, He cleared his throat and turned to his team mates.

"Um...this Cole,Zane and Jay" He gestured his hand to said person each time he said their names.

"Hi I'm Kueyla!" Kueyla said, it was directed at Cole.

"Nice to meet you Kueyle!" Cole replied.

"Well...We...Better...Go" said Olive through gasp of breath. Zane put up his hand.

"No,You are limping." It was true Olive had been limping,but she was also favoring her right sighed in defeat.

"I guess you're and my friends will get a hotel and stay there for the night" Zane shook his head.

"No,stay at our monastery till you get better" Olive smiled and looked at her friends,they nodded their heads. Olive looked back at the ninja and nodded her head.

"Okay"

_ If you think Olive likes Zane you are totally wrong Cordelia likes Zane!  
Please review! :)_

_-.- my little sister Freya just put a nearly half a pot of mineral powered foundation on my FOOT!_


	4. Chapter 4

_MY LITTLE SISTER KEEPS MAKING ME UPDATE! D: she won't let me do anything but update!_

_BY the way Cordelia is hiding her wings and is wearing something else!_

_I don't own Ninjago,LEGO does!_

**The four hunters!**

They walked up to the monastery,Kueyla carried Olive,They got to the monastery doors,where Nya was, she gasped at the sleeping figure of Olive.

"Did,Garmadon hurt her?" Kai shoke his head.

"No sis,she fell of the roof and Zane said they should stay here in till she gets better." Kai told his sister,Jay waved at Nya.

"It was just a false alarm,it was his son...And i wanted to fight him!" Cole looked at Kueyla,she looked around. _we forgot some think i'm sure of it _she thought. Cordelia gasped.

"WE FORGOT FREYA!"

"Who's Freya?" Asked Kai.

"My...uh..." Cordelia tried to think.

"SISTER!" everybody looked Olive,who was now awake,"She's Cordelia's little sister." she corrected herself.

"Oh,that would make sense why she was making a big fuss about it." Jay said,now getting why Cordelia was so worried.

"I'll be right back." Cordelia went to go back down the steps. But Freya stopped her,she was making her way up to the doors of the monastery,she stooped and put her hands on her hips.

"Looks like someone forgot about me,again?" Freya smirked and walked up to Cordelia and stood there.

"Okay...?" Cole gave a puzzled look,no one knew what to do.

"We forgot to tell master that we have guests." Zane said,just as Sensei Wu walked out to greet his students.

"Indeed you did, Zane" He said,he banged his staff on the monastery floor which grabbed the attention of the guests,that where whispering to each other,"What are your names?"

After a few whispers the girls pushed the youngest forward. Freya glared at them.

"I am Freya,sir." She grabbed hold of Cordelia's wrist and dragged her forward.

"I'm Cordelia." She ran behind,Kueyla.

"I'm Kueyla,the oldest." She gave Kiki a look.

"I'm Kiki." She turned towards Olive.

"I am Olive,your students helped me when I slipped of the store roof." Wu gave her a suspicious look.

"Why where you on the store roof in the first place?" Olive looked around nervously,she knew she couldn't lie to him.

"My friends where spying on your students." She told him. Her friends gave her death glares, she mouthed _'Sorry.'_

"Why?" Olive sighed,this man really needs to know every think.

"We heard screaming and shouting and wanted to check it out" It was all true.

"Very well,Nya,will you take Olive to a spare room and check her injuries,please?" Nya nodded and helped Olive to a spare room. Sensei Wu looked at his students "Jay,Cole,Zane,Kai, can you take Olive's lovely friends to their rooms,please?"

The Ninja bowed to him and said at the same time "Yes,Sensei." they beckoned the teenage girls to follow.

* * *

The four remaining of the group of girls where siting down and watching the Ninja train.

"When is Olive going to come out already?" asked/whined Kiki.

"I don't think she's going to come out in till tomorrow" Said Cordelia.

"Why?" Asked Kueyla.

Nya walked over to them and sat down next to them.

"She broke her right wrist and twisted her ankle,I told her to go to sleep and I'll wake her up when it's time for dinner." Nya explained.

"Ouch,I broke my wrist once,don't want to do that again" Cordelia winched when Kueyla said that.

"I can just feel it." Shivered Kiki,"Her hands going to fill useless" The girls nodded. They had to duck because Jay got hit by one of the training dummies,the force was so hard that it made him fly across the court-yard

"Are you okay?" asked Nya,Freya looked over where Jay had landed. Suddenly he jumped up and said

"I'm okay!" he gave a nervous laugh,then collapsed back down again, the girls looked at each other.

"I'll go get the first-aid kit," Kiki said,she went inside shaking her head and murmuring "What a plonker."

**Okay i know it's not long like I normally do,but I didn't have allot of Ideas and it's school tomorrow.** **So review,fave and follow and I'll give you a COOKIE! Go on! I know you want to ;)**

**I'll try to update tomorrow! In till next time,bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for the reviews! :3 I love them all! Okay this one gets you all to know what powers the girls have!(By the way they are not a girl version of the ninja!) :) NOW ON WITH THE STORY!Okay i'm going to miss all them snakes._

_I do not own Ninjago,LEGO does!_

**The four hunters**

It was the next day and the ninja where out training,Olive was finally aloud out side,with the help of Kiki. Zane was meditating. Suddenly he jumped up and stuck a arrow into Jay nunchucks,he grabbed hold of Cole's scythe.

"Huh?" he did spinjitzu,which froze the monastery ground making Kiki and Kai fall over. Because Kiki was helping Olive walk,Olive had to levitate. But fell down straight away.

"Ouch" she said and rubbed her back,Kiki got up and helped Olive up.

"I don't think this roof is big enough for the four of us" Said Kai,who just got up from the floor.

"Correction,I don't think this roof is big enough for him" Said Cole.

"It's like he's in his own world," Said Jay,he looked over at Zane,"I bet he can't even hear us!" Sensei Wu walked over to them.

"Sensei,Zane's weird" Kai said,

"What is weird? Someone who is different then you?" asked Wu

"No,Sensei, he's...Weird,wierd" Said Cole,they looked at Zane who was bowing down to a training dummy but it hit is head.

"We like the guy,he's really smart,but his just. A little Off sometimes," Explained Kai. Jay and Cole nodded.

"Zane is a brother, and brother's are often different. I should know," said Sensei.

There was a gong.

"MAIL!" shouted the boys.

The mailman was at the door.

"Uh...Lets see a letter from Jays parents,Kai has a fan letter,some think from Cole's farther." The mailman said,giving them their mail,Cole looked at him.

"What?No package?I'm expecting some think from creatures,beasts and beyond" Said Cole.

"Mm,no, nothink from,oh,here it is" said the mailman,handing Cole the package.

"Ha,Rocky's going to love this!" Said Cole, and he ran to the dragons keep. With Kuelya not far behind him,Olive glared at her.

"Hey,Zane?How come you never hear any think from your parents?" Asked Jay,Zane walked over to them.

"I don't remember parents,I've been an orphan all my life." answered Zane,Jay and Kai looked at each other,then they looked back at Zane.

"You mean you never had a home?" asked Kai, Zane shook his head and looked down.

"The monastery is your home now" said Sensei Wu,Zane walked inside,Olive looked down.

"What is it?" Asked Kiki ,noticing that she was looking down. Olive gasped and looked up,she slipped down.

"I sore a fire and four girls,I couldn't make out their faces. But one had wings and she had a silver helmet and a shield and sword. One was in a cloak that was white and she was making a purple orb. One was in all red and making a red fiery orb. The last one was in black and grey and her hands where glowing a brown and grey color,she was on a big chunk of rock and it was surrounded with the brown and grey color that where on her hands. But what confuses me the most was that, they had Freya with them" Olive said,getting up of the floor and wiping her hands on her jeans,she leaned on Kiki's shoulder.

"You have visions?" Asked Wu. Olive nodded.

"I've had them since I was four" she told him.

"You had visions when you where four!" asked Kueyla,who had came back from the dragons keep "When I was four I always wanted to try and use the force...I think it worked once" She nodded, remembering when she pointed her finger at a rock and ending up having to get stitches.

"What happened?" Asked Cole.

"It ended up to be a very sharp rock." Kueyla said, Kiki gasped.

"It all makes sense!" She said "I can talk through my mind,Kueyla can use the Force...I think,and Olive has visions!We are one of those girls!" Then Cordelia cleared her throat.

"Their is some think I need to tell you" She grabbed hold of the necklaces that was silver. It had a dragon in crested in it and icy blue diamonds. She touched the biggest diamond and a bright silver light surrounded her.

"I'm one of the girls" Cordelia said,she was back in her silky white dress with the silver belt and the helmet was in her hands. Her wings where back as well.

"This doesn't make sense,which girl am I?" Kiki,Kueyla and Olive wondered aloud at the same time.

"What doesn't make sense is,WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT CORDELIA WAS AN ANGLE!" Shouted Jay, completely freaking out.

"We weren't even supposed to come here,we where going after Lloyd. It was Kiki and Olive's idea!" Cordelia said pointing at said people.

"What?" the ninja,Nya and Wu asked at the same time.

"Forget,about it!" Shouted Kiki and Olive.

* * *

It was Zane's night to cook.

"Mmh,I love it when it's Zane's night to cook!" said Jay with delight.

"Hey,I didn't hear any complaints about my duck chowder last night," Cole pointed out.

"Its because it glued our mouths shut,did you really think Jay was speechless through out dinner?" said Kai.

"Yeah...Please don't make that again." Jay said whilst crossing his arms.

"Dinner is severed" Zane said, everybody tried to hide their laughter. Soon everybody started laughing. Zane frowned.

"what's so funny?" He asked.

"Zane your wearing a...Even I wouldn't wear that!" answered Nya.

"You laugh that I take steps to be insure that I am clean after I cooking?" he questioned.

"No,we laughed because you came out wearing that ridiculous outfit" Kai told Zane.

"I guess we don't share the same sense of humor" Zane said.

"Well,how about. This!" Cole said and chucked the nearest plate of food at Kai face.

"How could you've not found that funny?" Asked Cole.

Kiki-who was next to Kai-took some of the food and ate it. Sensei Wu picked up a bowl and walked over to Cole and dropped it on his head.

"Now you are brothers" He winked at Zane. Soon a food fight started.

* * *

Zane walked out and chucked the garbage in to the bin,Cordelia walked out when she sore Zane she went behind the door,Zane looked up at the stars. The call of a falcon made him look at the tree beside him. He leaned his head sideways. The falcon leaned sideways. he shook his head in disbelief. The falcon shook his head.

Zane smiled and flapped his arms. The falcon coped. The falcon hopped twice then looked back,he flew off. Zane looked back to the door. Laughter was still going on,he looked back where the falcon flew and smiled,he ran down the steps.

Cordelia looked out of the door and flew after him. She had to doge a couple of trees, she lost him once and had to go above the trees to find him. Soon he stoped and she perched herself on a branch near him.

"Thank you my mysterious friend" Zane thanked the falcon, he ran back home. When Zane was out of sight, Cordelia looked at the falcon,It was looking straight at her. She smiled and waved,the falcon chirped and flew away.

Cordelia flew back to the monastery.

* * *

Cordelia woke up her friends.

"Why are you waking us up this late,Cordelia?" Asked Kiki.

"Because I'm going to train you guys for tomorrow. We're going to follow the ninja." she answered.

Olive smiled and limped towards her friends "Can I train as well?" Cordelia frowned she looked at Olive,she was pulling puppy dog eyes.

"Fine!" Cordelia finally broke down.

"YAY!" Olive cheered.

"SHUSH!Do you want us to get caught!?" Cordelia shushed Olive.

"Sorry"

The girls trained all night,they also found out their powers,Kueyla could control rocks or any thing earth related,she also had a sonic screech.

Kiki controlled fire(Which she uses to make orbs of fire) and could levitate,she could also do mind messages with as many people she wanted,she could also turn invisible.

Olive could levitate and make purple orbs,she could shape shift,But her favorite power was how she could use shadows for protection or travel.(Like making objects with shadows)

"Okay,now that we know our powers. Lets pick our suits" Said Cordelia,she found out that she can control water.

Kueyla choose a long black sleeved t-shirt,a grey short jacket,grey shorts and combat boots with grey waterproof gloves,she had her hair down.

Kiki was in a red full body suit and she had a belt full with smoke bombs and daggers and... dynamite,for emergencies,she had he hair up in a pony.

Olive put on purple body suit and a white cloak and multi-buckle motorcycle boots,she had her hair up in a bun and her side fringe covered her left eye.

"Tomorrow is going to be the best!" Said Olive,she was getting in to bed,the girls had asked if they could share a room, and kindly Sensei said yes.

Soon they fell asleep with smiles on their faces and dreams of nice things. But these girls didn't know that it wouldn't turn out like they wanted it to. Because he was waiting. for the right moment.

**Who is this mysterious man? I don't even know! :/ so here's what you need to know about the girls!**

**Name: Kiki**

**Hair:brown,short and curly**

**Eyes:brown**

**powers:Fire,levitation,mind link,invisible**

**Crush:Kai**

**Personality: Random**

**Hero outfit: a red full body suit,a belt full with smoke bombs and daggers and... dynamite,for emergencies,her hair would be up in a pony.**

**Name:Cordelia**

**Hair:long and brown it has a few blonde high lights**

**Eyes:Brown**

**Powers:She has wings,controls water.**

**Crush:Zane**

**Personality: Can be a hot-head,normally calm and wise**

**Hero outfit: A silky white dress with a silver belt and helmet**

**Name:Kueyla**

**Hair:Black**

**Eyes:Black/Brown**

**Powers: She can levitate rocks/earth and can control anything earth related,she also has a sonic screech.**

**Crush: Cole**

**personality:Helpful **

**Hero outfit: a long black sleeved t-shirt,a grey short jacket,grey shorts and combat boots with grey waterproof gloves,she has her hair down. **

**Name:Olive **

**Hair:Brown with a tint or red,on her fringe is a blonde high light **

**Eyes:Grey/blue/green**

**Powers: levitate,purple orbs,shape shift,shadows for protection and travel.(Like making objects with shadows) **

**Crush:(She hates love and thinks it is gross)**

**personality: Random**

**Hero outfit:purple body suit and a white cloak and multi-buckle motorcycle boots,she has her hair up in a bun and her side fringe covered her left eye.**


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm happy that they like their powers! (the girls) Because they are actually real people the O/CS they are alive! Kiki is Smile or else, Kueyla is TheNinjagogurl, Cordelia is my best mate! I'm Olive and Freya is my little sis! Okay on with the story!_

_'means that Olive's new pet is talking to her in her mind,because they have some kind of bound'(even though its a shadow pet)_

_I do not own Ninjago,LEGO does!_

**The four hunters **

The sun beamed down on Cordelia's face,she yawned and stretched. She woke up Kiki and Olive,but when she went to wake Kueyla, her bed was empty. The smell of pancakes reached her nose, she followed the smell,Kiki and Olive not to far behind,when they reached their target,they sore Kueyla flipping pancakes onto plates,there was fruit,Orange juice,sugar,lemon juice and syrup on the kitchen table.(they eat breakfast in the kitchen.)

"Hello,hope you slept well." Kueyla looked over towards her friends.

"Where did you get this stuff?" Asked Kiki.

"I went down to the village and got it," Kueyla replied.

"Kueyla?" asked Olive,Kueyla looked at her,"Why do you always have to be so,whats the word?Oh,yes. AWESOME!" and Olive sat down and grabbed her plate of pancakes and drowned them with syrup and sugar.

"Hey,what about me and you have an eating contest?" Asked Kiki,looking at Olive "The first one to eat 5 pancakes wins!" and she sat down and they had their eating contest.

"Woah,looks like someone's hungry" Said Jay,who had woke up.

"Yeah," Kueyla and Cordelia said at the same time the girls looked towards him,except for Kiki and Olive because they where still eating pancakes.

"You guys want some?" Asked Kueyla,the boys where now in the kitchen.

"Sure,better hurry it looks like them two are going to eat them all,"Cole said and pointed at Kiki and Olive. The boys took their plates and sat down,soon Nya,Freya and Sensei joined them.

"I have found some think very interesting,and I would like to investigate it." Zane said and looked towards his teammates.

"Sure,lets go after breakfast," Kai said,and picked up his plate and put it in the sink.

"Well,I'm done," Jay picked his plate up and put it in the sink.

Soon everybody was finished.

* * *

The girls waited in till the boys where gone and Nya,Freya and Sensei where busy,when they did.

"Lets get ready!" Said Cordelia,and the girls nodded,they got in their outfits.(By the way Olive's body suit stops at her thighs (and they do not cover their heads,they are also skin tight) and Kiki's stops at her knees and she has red flat ankle boots)

"Okay,Olive is going to go with me because she's injured. Alright the rest of us are going to go on our own." Kueyla said and picked up a black dragon naginata. Kiki choose a hunter's sword. Olive picked up Tibet bronze shikar bow and arrows.

Olive tried it out. But failed because of her wrist.

"I'll use it when my wrist is better" she commented and stuck with just her powers. The girls frowned at her, knowing that she felt useless.

"Come on" Olive said,her friends nodded. She walked towards Kueyla, Kueyla concentrated and her hands started to glow black and grey,they both stepped on a huge chunk of rock.

Olive plopped down on the rock,she let her legs dangle over the edge, she made a shadow pet,which was a raven,(it was also a purple color) but when she tried to vanish it. It would stay. She smiled,maybe she could keep it.

"I'll name you...Jean! Because I have a pair of jeans the same color as you" and she scratched the bird under the chin. It squawked with happiness.

"Who are you talking to?" Asked Kuelya.

"My new pet." And Olive showed her Jean,Kueyla just smiled and went back to concentrating.

*Can you hear me?* asked Kiki through her mind. A chorus of yes where her reply.

*So...Cordelia,how long now?* Asked Olive, rather bored.

*I see them,they are. Cutting the ropes of Lloyd's tree house*

"What? I want to fight" whined Olive,aloud.

*we're here* Cordelia told them.

Olive jumped of of the rock and levitated,Jean was perched on her shoulder.

'We're getting closer,master' Jean said into Olive's mind.

"You can talk?" Asked Olive,her eyes wide with shock.

'Only to you,master'

'Please,don't call me master,' Olive said,she looked over behind the tree she had hidden behind, 'I preferred to be called Olive,or Liv, Livie, Livvie, Ollie.'

'I'll choose...Livie'

"Okay,now shush." Olive said.

*Olive,I need you to help Kiki,she has been spotted* Kueyla said into Olive's mind.

*Okay* Olive levitated,not after turning in to a shadow,towards Kiki. She was surrounded by serpentine,Olive knocked them out with one swift of her fiss.

"Thanks,Livie" Kiki said.

"How did you...?" Asked Olive.

"I herd your convection" Smirked Kiki,and she tapped her head.

"Ugh."

*ABORT!Abort the mission,the ninja are going back to the monastery,I repeat the ninja are going back to the monastery* Kuelya shouted in their minds.

*Roger that* confirmed Kiki,Olive smiled and shocked her head.

"I got an easier way to get back" Olive said and she wrapped her and Kiki with her shadows and they got transported back to the monastery doors,with their civilian clothes back on. But what surprised her was that the monastery was just a waste land.

They both walked in to see Kai,Cole and Jay looking sad. Cordelia and Kuelya where with them.

"What happened?" Asked Kiki,Kai looked up at her.

"Zane left,and it was all our fault."

"No need to cry now guys,we need to find shelter" Cole said,they all nodded.

"We followed you" Said Olive,staring into the distance.

"What?" Asked Jay.

"We followed you to Lloyd's hideout,this was our fault," And Olive rapped herself with her shadows,they moved away with her in her hero suit. Kiki let the fire takeover her body,it flickered away and she was in her hero suit. Kuelya rapped herself with a big plant.

"You where those girls?" Asked Kai,he looked at Kiki,"You helped me" She nodded. Jean landed on Olive's shoulder.

* * *

The now homeless ninja,Nya and Sensei and their guests sat around a fire.

"What are we eating again?" Asked Kai.

"Mud newt,not bad for some think that lives underground" Answered Cole.

"What!?" Jay said and chucked his 'food' down'"Blah!" he chucked a rock and it landed in a tin,"Yay,a new high sc-sore." Kiki and Olive face palmed.

"Remember,we should be thankful for what we still have." Said Sensei.

"What do we have?" Cole said "Our home is gone"

"You know what,I don't miss our home,what I really miss is Zane." Kai said and looked down sadly,Kiki patted his back.

"Yeah,I miss Zane" Jay said.

"Zane?" Asked Nya.

"Yeah,Zane. You know,the white ninja,the smart strange one." Jay tried to explain.

"No,Zane!" Nya said and she pointed towards Zane. Everybody looked towards where she was pointing.

"ZANE!" Everybody exclaimed,Zane walked towards him.

"Oh,Zane,we're so sorry for what for everything we said. We're a team and that means we all responsible." Jay apologized.

"You don't need to apologize me." Zane told him.

"What about all those awful things we said,isn't that why you left?" Asked Kai.

"Of course not,I sore the falcon again and I followed him." Zane assured him.

"That's our Zane." Cole said.

"We're happy to have you back" Everybody hugged him.

"Why?Is it my turn to make dinner?" Asked Zane,everybody laughed

"Yes Zane,we would love you to make dinner." Sensei smiled.

"But I already made it,come I won't to show you what I found,I think you will all be pleased." Zane said. They followed him for awhile. He stopped

"I can't explain it,but I think I have a strange connection with the falcon,I think he is showing us the path we need to take." Zane tried to explain,they followed him. Then they approached a big ship.

Everybody gasped.

"Oh,cool,do I smell pie?"

Zane said the flavors of the pie. Jay smelled the scent of the pies. Everybody cheered and ran towards the ship.

"I'm proud of you Zane,One day I promise,we will find your family." Sensei put his hand on Zane's shoulder.

"But I already found them." Zane looked his cheering friends.

"I fill like theirs some think more about you then meets the eye"

"Sensei,will i become the green ninja?" Asked Zane.

"It's too early to tell,if it's in your path you would now, it would be a shame to let them eat all that pie." and they walked to their new home. And they had a food fight.

**What is with these people and food fights? So,review,fave,follow and i will give you a cookie! :) AND A CHOCOLATE MUFFIN! I know you want to!**


	7. Chapter 7

_:D I might not update tomorrow :( my little sister keeps kicking me of the CP._

_I don't own Ninjago, LEGO does._

**The four hunters **

A loud gong, vibrated through out the bounty.

"Evil doesn't sleep and neither should you,if order to meet your full potential,you must take each day as an opportunity," Sensei said and banged his gong multiple times.

"Okay,we're up,but if you want us to meet our full potential shouldn't we at least have a full night of rest." Kai said and jumped down from the top of the bunk bed. He yawned and walked towards the blind and tried to open it,but it fell down.

"You call that sleep? I think my back has more lumps then the mattress." Cole said and stretched his back,it gave a crack.

"We where up so late talking about how cool it is to have a new head quarters I guess we lost track of time since the serpentine burnt down the monastery I'm just happy that we have a roof over our heads-blah" Jay started,but then started coughing up sand.

"What is are lesson today sensei,mastering the strike of the scorpion, or perhaps the great-woah" The floorboards under Zane gave away.

"I think todays lesson should be, chorus" Sensei told them.

"CHORUS?" The boys exclaimed.

"Ninja fight sensei,they don't clean." Cole said.

"In order to respect ourselves,we must respect our new homes and where we are from,and this place is a long way from becoming a ninja head quarters." Sensei said "And I expect things to look spotless for when I return,and put your backs into it. The girls (Minus Nya and Freya) are out getting the groceries." he whacked his gong again then shut the door. Cole helped Zane out of the floor.

"Ugh,this place is going to take forever to clean and fix up." Kai said,Jay walked up to him.

"Unless we put more then our backs into it,huh?" Jay winked at Kai and put on a mischievous smile,Kai smiled back with the same glint in his eyes.

* * *

**With the girls **

"So we need eggs,bread,milk," Cordelia blabbered away what the needed, Kiki and Olive where at the back joking around when Kueyla brought up some think. Interesting.( ;D this is for you smile or else and THENinjagoGurl!)

"So...Kiki,I herd you have a crush on Kai,huh?" She cocked up her eyebrow and smirked,Kiki blushed and nodded.

"I like the way he smiles,Oh! and when he laughs and the mischievous glint in his eye," Kiki admitted,she gave a laugh sick laugh and blushed even more "I herd you have a crush on Cole. He should totally ask you out," Kueyla started blushing.

"You think?" Kueyla asked,looking towards Kiki.

"I know so!" Kiki told her,Olive started gagging.

"I want SUSHI!" Wined Olive,she had been bugging them for sushi for ages.

"Do you have any money?" Asked Cordelia.

"YEAH!I've told you that already!" Olive answered,forgetting that she was 15.

"Okay,okay,you can get it when we finished shopping." Cordelia said,not wanting to get into a fight with Olive.

"Hey,Livie?You got a crush?" Asked Kiki.

"NO!Love is for dorks!" Olive crossed her arms.

"What?Don't say Kueyla a dork." Exclaimed Kiki.

"BUT!You're in love with Kai!" Olive said,her eyes wide with confusion.

"Kiki!" Scolded Cordelia,"Don't mess with Livie" Kiki stucked her tongue at Olive,Olive did the same.

"Ugh,sometimes I hate being the mature one." Cordelia said,the till service looked at them funny.

"It's rude to stare!" Kiki and Olive said,and they started having a staring contest.

"Excuse them,they can be a bit-you know? coco." Cordelia said,the till lady just nodded.

"NOW! can we get my sushi?" asked Olive,Cordelia nodded.

* * *

**Sushi place** (:P LOL)

Olive opened her lid of the sushi container.

"You want me to put the soy sauce on it?" Asked Kiki.

"No thank you!" And She chucked the soy sauce away "I'm allergic."

"Oh,okay. Are you going to teleport us back?" Kiki asked,Olive nodded and covered her and her mates with her shadows.

When they got to the bounty they sore the boys and Nya,sensei and Freya standing outside.

"Now that they are gone,Jay can teach us the art of," Sensei snorted "Kissing pillows."

"Ugh." Everybody started laughing,accept for the friends who just came.

"We're back!" Cordelia said and showed them the bags of food. Olive just ate her food,Kiki smacked the back of her head. Olive glared at her.

They ate Dinner and went to bed.

* * *

Jay was working on his BUTTON. Kai,Kiki and Zane walked past him. Kai was saying.

"Sure got allot of junk palling up,if only there was a place we could put it?"

"If you don't mind I'm trying to focus." Jay said and went back to working on his button.

"Hi,mum and dad,of course I would love to visit. What kind of son would I be if-" Cole was cut of by Jay.

"Haha,I know what you're trying to do,but there's allot of stuff on my plate." Nya walked in. Jay rubbed the oil smear off of his face "Hi,Nya."

"You going to visit your parents today?"

"Nuh,huh,sure am,I was just about to leave." Jay told her.

"Tell them I said hi." And she walked away. Cole,Kai,Zane,Kuelya,Kiki and Cordelia glared at him,Olive just gagged.

"What?so my plates not that full."

* * *

"Come on,Wisp. Just one quick visit,just in and out,nothink more." Jay tried to persuade his dragon,Sensei walked towards Jay with a BIG thermometer.

"Hm,just as I suspected,the dragons are molting."

"What does that mean?" Asked Jay.

"Every adolescent dragon goes through a transformation before it becomes an adult. We must allow them to migrate east to the Spirit Coast for their transformation." Sensei told him. The rest of the family came out.

"Will we see them again?" Jay questioned.

"It is hard to say. But we will need them to follow their path."

"Rocky's going east?" Cole asked,he went towards Rocky and hugged the dragons nuzzle.(I don't know what he says next! :( Sorry.)

"Well, I guess I've got to go on this long walk, alone, to see my parents." Jay hinted, looking at Nya.

"We'll go with you." Kai said,noticing that Jay was asking Nya more then them.

* * *

The ninja set out on the road, the heat intensifying as they walked. Sensei Wu pulled out a small flute and began to play. "That flute,you never told us why it was so special." Zane asked.

"Long ago, there were many flutes, created to combat the powers of the Serpentine and drive them underground. But over time, Ninjago has forgotten its ancestor's wisdom. This is the only Spirit Flute left." Sensei Wu then played the flute in Jay's face.

"I get it. Respect your elders or deal with the consequences. Boy,are you laying it on thick." Jay said.

"Perhaps,you are only hearing what you need to hear." Jay stopped

"What's is it?" Nya asked.

"It's quiet." He noted. "My family's _never_ quiet." Jay ran inside and the others followed him to a locked fridge where voices could be heard. Breaking the lock, Jay's parents were inside, tied with chains,and there was duck tap over their mouths "What happened?"

"Oh, sweetie, you came!" Edna said joyfully, but Ed seemed scared.

"You shouldn't of came,you've got to get out of here!" Ed told them. "It's the ssssnakessss!

"The bite of the Fangpyre!"Sensei Wu recognized. "Once they sink their teeth their venom can turn anything into a serpent! It's only a matter of time before the transformation is complete!"

Loud hissing was heard from behind one of the piles of trash and, soon enough, a wrecking ball with a green face came out from behind accompanied by several Serpentine. The ninja got into a defensive position, drawing out their weapons. "Uh is that wrecking ball staring at me?" Cole asked.

Before anyone could answer, the ball headed towards them.

"Duck!" Without thinking Jay pushed his parents out of the way while the others dodged.

"Thanks,sssson." Ed thanked Jay.

Sensei Wu noticed someone standing on one of the piles of junk and shouted, "Lloyd!"

"Hello, uncle!" Lloyd told him. "Looks like we're not the only family reunion! I'm glad you brought the ninja!" Then, he saw the girls. One of them looked like a girl from the sister school of his old school. Darklys school for bad girls.

"I'll need some help taking out the,trash! MWHAHAHAHAHA!"

"If we want to change your parents back we need the anti-venom from the staff" Nya told Jay.

"Stick and dose,(?)to the dirt." Cole said and everybody jumped out of harms way.

"Easy said and done sis,we bid out numbered" Kai told his sister.

"Nobody messes with my family." Jay said,and ran towards the wave of Fangpyre.

"NINJA-GO!" and he knocked down the wave. The wrecking ball headed towards him,he ducked just in time.

"NINJA-GO!" His teammates shouted and hit a couple of serpentine . Olive and Kiki levitated a couple of Fangpyre and chucked them towards Kuelya,who chucked a huge piece of rock at them,making them fly towards Cordelia. She froze them.

Sensei was surrounded,he played the flute. The Fangpyre covered their ears in pain. Nya knocked them flat.

"I don't know,sensei. But I think we make a pretty good duet." Nya said. Loud music boomed.

"Young nephew,must I teach you who's side you should be on!?" Sensei pointed at Lloyd. Lloyd turned the music up.

"SORRY UNCLE,CAN'T HEAR YOU!" he mocked. a Fangprye sneaked behind Wu. Edna whacked it with a frying pan.

"Way to go,Edna."

The ninja chased of some serpentine,but a big weird robot came out.

"What is that thing!?" Asked Jay,eyes wide with shock.

"It was supposed to be in your honer,son. Do you like it?" Ed asked him.

"Thanks,but no thanks." and the ninja ran away from it.

"Ah,why do you have to be born in a junk yard!" Cole said.

"I know,tell me about it." Jay told him.

They jumped out of the way of the wracking ball. But three only landed.

"Uh,wasn't their four of us." Kai said,Jay was on the wrecking ball. He back flipped off of the it. Olive helped him a bit by levitating him a little. He landed and kicked the driver out.

"Uh." Jay scratched his head,"Lets see if i can work this."

The big robot nearly crushed Cole,he stopped it by putting his sythe up.

"I got it." He assured his teammates. Jay made the wrecking ball hit the robot. he ran to his teams aid.

"I told you I had it!" Cole whined at Jay.

"RETREAT! Shouted Lloyd.

"He's getting away!" Panicked Nya.

"Uh,Right now would be the best time for those dragons." Jay said.

"It's okay,sssson." Ed put his hand on Jay's shoulder.

"There is still away." Sensei told him.

"How?" He asked.

"Part of finding your full potential,and is understanding your weapons potential if once put in tomb with a focus heart its secrets and powers can be unlocked."

"THIS IS NOT TIME TO BE CRITIC!"

"What he is trying to say is that our weapons are vehicles themselves." Explained Zane.

"Don't tell me I need to ride this like a broomstick?" Asked Kai,Kiki giggled.

**TO BE CONTINUED! sorry but it's quiet late here! Review! and i will give you a cookie! :P their might be spelling typos! **


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay,I lied! But this is short! I think..._

_I don't own Ninjago,LEGO does._

**The four hunters**

"Jay concentrate on unlocking your golden weapon,let your heart guide you. Imagine you're taking flight." Sensei told Jay,Jay looked down at his nunchucks for a moment. He closed his eyes. He did a couple of moves. When he opened his eyes he exclaimed.

"Woah!haha,did I just do that!?"

Soon Kai,Zane and Cole where in vehicles.

"I hate to break Rocky's feelings,but I think he just been replaced!" Cole Said,Jay took off to the skies,Kai,Zane and Cole on the ground.

"Does your flute turn in to any think?" Asked Nya,hopefully. Sensei looked down at it and said.

"I wish."

"I might be of some assistance." Freya told him and whistled a tune. A big portal opened and out stepped four Pegasus.

"Sorry their is only five Pegasus in the world." Freya apologized,she was one of the five Pegasus

"Will we be able to keep them?" Asked Kiki.

"I do not know,my kind choose their riders." Freya answered,one of the Pegasus trotted towards Kueyla,it had black fur and mane but it had a white star,also a grey forehead tiara with a black gem on it. The Pegasus nuzzled Kueyla,Freya smiled.

"It looks like she has chosen you." She told Kueyla,Kueyla smiled.

"I'll name you Pebble's." Now Pebble,she nodded her head with approval. The Red Pegasus eyed Kiki,It had Red fur but its mane and tail was a mixture of red,orange and yellow. It had a yellow/gold forehead tiara with a red gem on it. Too Kiki it looked like it was glaring at her,she stepped back.

"What is it doing?" Asked Kiki,worried it might hurt her.

"She is taking in her new rider." Freya told her. The Pegasus Kneeled down so Kiki could go on its back. Kiki smiled and climbed on,she patted it on the neck.

"How about...Blaze." Blaze flapped her wings,Kiki laughed. One of Pegasus had a purple coat and black mane and tail,it had a white forehead tiara with a Purple gem,and a grey star the shape of a half moon. It stepped up to Olive and gave her pleading eyes.

"I'll name you Luna." Olive said and jumped on to Luna's back. Freya changed into her Pegasus form. The last one had a grey coat,it had a silver mane with a dark blue forehead tiara it went to Nya and nuzzled her,Nya thought for a moment and said.

"I'm guessing I'm your rider?Well,lets call you,hmm...Storm?" She asked the Pegasus ,it swished its tail and flapped its wings,Nya climbed onto Bree. But as soon as she sat on Storm's back her clothes changed,instead of her red dress it changed in to a dark blue short shorts(Kueyla also has short shorts(She had them from the very start)) and a black strapless shirt and blue jacket,she also had black combat boots and a belt. She had a battle hammer notched on her belt,her hair had also grown longer and now was in a bun(She still has her fringe...I think she has a fringe.) All of the girls had their Pegasus forehead tiaras

"Woah,new clothes. I like it!"

"But what is with the tiaras?" Asked Olive.

"It is a show of your bound between your Pegasus." Cordelia told them,she had also gained a silver forehead tiara,she was the owner of Freya.

The girls galloped in till they had enough speed,the Pegasus jumped and flapped their wings. And they took flight. Storm being the best flier. Ed and Edna ran to their car,Sensei not far behind.

**So,Hope you like! :) I'll try to update tomorrow! I'LL GIVE YOU COOKIES IF YOU REVIEW!EVERYBODY HAVE THE COOKIES! :p Lol! **


	9. Chapter 9

_Lol!COOKIES! :P I'm back baby! _

_I do not own Ninjago,LEGO does!_

**Th****e Four hunters**

The girls flew through the skies,doing loops on the way,(*Cough* Kiki*cough* Olive)when they got near to the ninja,they wear sprawled out on the floor,Jay was screaming with terror,inching closer to his death. Nya acted quickly,she flew towards Jay and grabbed hold of his hand she flew to the ground and set him down,Jay was still screaming. After awhile he noticed that he wasn't dead. He opened his eyes,in front of him on her knees was Nya but she was in different clothes. Her black shinny hair pinned back in to a quick bun. She was in blue short shorts,a black strapless shirt,a blue ahort jacket,a belt and black combat boot.

Storm brushed her hooves on the ground,Jay looked at and felt a bit,scared.

"What is that thing!?" Asked Jay,pointing a finger at storm.

"A Pegasus!Freya gave her to me,her name's Storm." She told him. The car of Ed and Edna came with a honk behind them. The rest of the girls landed.

"NYA!That was the beast!Dude,I didn't know what to do!I thought I had to land Luna!" Olive said,she was gasping for breath.

"Jay!Your Alright!" Jay's team mates ran towards the girls and Jay. Kai spotted Nya.

"What is that!?" He asked,pointing at Storm. All of the girls face plammed.

* * *

Jay said goodbye to his parent's. Olive walked into the bridge where everybody was. Suddenly,a click went in Olive's head. Then the background around her changed. She was seeing through her Ravens eyes,Jean. A girl was on the dusty desert. She looked no older then nine. Olive knew who that girl was.

"LIVIE!"

Olive fell down,Kiki,Kuelya and Cordelia where knelled down next to her. Olive jumped up and went to the control's,she took hold of the wheel and changed their direction.

"Hey,what are you doing?" Asked Cole,He had fallen over and the turn made him skid into the bridge.

"Jean found someone." Olive replied. she ran out and jumped over the railings,she wistled and Shadow flew towards her. she landed,Olive jumped down and ran towards the little girl Jean had found. she felt the presence of her family.

"Chani" Olive whispered,she knelt down by the unconscious figure,she had black chin length hair,she was in a grey body suit that stopped at her thighs,a black cloak,a black belt and black pixie Boots.

"You know her?" asked Jay,Olive nodded.

"She's my sister." Olive told him.

**TO BE CONTINUED! cookies?**


	10. Chapter 10

S_orry for the short chapter :( my broadband went down because of the weather. WELL I'M BACK PEEPS! :P_

_I don't own Ninjago,LEGO does_

_Carol(Cordelia) did this chapter with me_

** The four hunters**

"WHAT!?" Everybody shrieked,Olive looked down shamefully.**  
**

"I didn't mean for her to follow me."

"But why didn't you tell us about Chani?" Asked Cordelia,Chani was taken straight to the bounty,Nya was checking her for injuries.

"She's got the same dad as me,we just don't know who our mother is,I was abandoned at Darkleys,she stayed with my dad." Olive explained,her eyes full of tears.

"You went to darkleys?But i thought that was a boys school." Kai said.

"It is a boys school,just not the one i was sent to. This one was a Darkleys for girls." Olive told him "Me and Kiki meet there." Before anybody could say anything,Nya ran out.

"She's fine,but wants to see Olive." Nya said,Olive walked into the girls room,where Chani was.

"Livie?is that you." Asked Chani,she was on Cordelia's and Kuelya's bed,Kiki and Olive sleep at the top,Cordelia and Kuelya sleep at the bottom,it was a double bed bunk bed. Kiki and Olive's covers had purple flames on them. Cordelia and Kuelya's had a waterfall on it. Nya and Freya had a single bunk bed. Nya at the top with grey storm clouds. Freya had silver and white covers.

"Yes,Chani. But why are you here?" Olive gave Chani a cup of water,Chani it with one big gulp,Olive sat down at the foot of the bed.

"Daddy and me miss you!But when one of the ghosts told him you turn good. Daddy get angry." Chani said,a few tears escaped her eyes. Olive put her hand on Chani's cheek and rubbed her tears away with her thumb.

"It's okay Chani,you can stay here now. I'm not going back to the underworld." Olive said,she gave Chani a warm smile.

"But you are a ghost,and we must stay together,farther said so." Chani said,Olive moved away from her and stood up. She looked away from Chani and rubbed her right arm.

"He only wants me because i'm the only shadow ghost." Chani looked at her with disbelief.

"No,don't say that. I'm the only Nature ghost though!" Olivie looked at her.

"You found your power?"

"Of course I have,the last time you sore me I was four!" Chani crossed her arms,Olive sighed.

"I'll bring you dinner." Chani looked at Olive with hopeful eyes,Olive smirked."And then it's bed for you." Chani groaned and fell back down on to the bed,gripping hold onto her Tatty teddy bear. Olive went out of the room snickering.

* * *

_Beep,Beep._

"WOAH!Sweet sixteen!" Olive woke up,someone was shaking her. She opened her eyes to be meet by warm brown ones.

"OLIVE!" Shrieked Kiki.

"What?" Groaned Olive,who was still half asleep.

"It's my BIRTHDAY!"

"Ugh!" Kiki dragged Olive down the steps of the ladder. Olive changed from her purple tank top and White jogging bottoms,into her purple bodysuit,white cloak and boots,she also put on a white belt. Kiki changed from her yellow night shorts and red tank top into her red bodysuit,belt and Red ankle flat boots. They herd groaning,they looked too see Chani getting up from the bed she and Freya now share. They had a big sized bed at the bottom and Nya slept at the single one at the top.

"Can I come?" Chani asked,she removed the blankets off her and scrambled down from the bed.

"Okay,sis." Olive smiled down at Chani,Chani's grey eyes brightened,she change from her grey nightgown into her grey bodysuit,black cloak,grey belt and black pixie boots.

"Come on,Cherie."

"Can I have a piggy back ride?" Asked Chani,Kiki knelled down and Chani climbed onto her back.

"Weeee!" Chani laughed,Kiki smiled,she was getting quiet found off this little ghost. When they walked into the dinning area,Kiki gasped.

"SURPRISE!" Everybody shouted,Kiki gasped and cried with Joy.

"You guys,what?Why?How?WHEN?" Everybody laughed at Kiki,she was literally confused why they even knew it was her birthday.

"Well,Olive told us that it was your birthday so we thought we would throw you a party!" Kai smiled.

"Now,where's the cake!" Kuelya and Cole asked,everybody laughed at their enthusiasm.

"I haven't even had breakfast yet." Kiki laughed.

The morning went very well,Kuelya and Cole helped themselves for seconds of the cake.

"ALRIGHT!Present time." Olive said and gave Kiki a small package. Inside was a necklace,it was shaped in to half a heart,it had a small red gem on it the shape of a heart it also had half of a sentence imprinted on it.

"It's beautiful." Kiki said and she looked up at Olive.

"I have the other half." Olive said and digged into her pocket and took out the other half of the heart,it had a small purple heart on it and half a sentence was imprinted init. She connected the too together and it said "Bff forever" On the back it said. "Happy sweet sixteen, Love from,Olive."

"Now,mine and Nya's." Jay said and chucked a neatly rapped gift. Kiki ripped the rapping paper of it.

"No,way. How you get this?" Asked Kiki.

"Me and Nya made it in our spare time." Answered Jay,Kiki waved the sonic screw driver about.

"I wounder if it works." Kiki said,everybody started laughing,even Kiki.

Cole and Kuelya gave her a red guitar,which made shriek with happiness. Kai gave her a Ruby red ring. Chani gave her a red tulip. Now they where giving her a surprise gift. It was a box,the ones you get when you buy a pet. Kiki opened the top of it and nearly screamed with Joy.

"A TURTLE!" Kiki screamed and picked up the reptile. "I'll name you Raph!"

* * *

Kai had asked Kiki to have a private talk,he led her to the deck. The orange and Pink sky above them.

"What is-" Kiki was stopped by Kai who kissed her. A blush creeped to both of their cheeks.

**Sooo,Kai and Kiki are now dateing! HOORAY! Next couple is going to be Cole and Kuelya! Cookies?**


	11. Chapter 11

_I'm happy :P I'm skipping a episode! Naughty me!_

_I don't own Ninjago,LEGO does._

**The four hunters.**

Last night they had recruited Lloyd,Kai turned on the game station,Lloyd walked past.

"Hey,Kai. I sore Cole beat all you high scores,it was pretty spectacular."

"You must be talking about Zetar legions,this is fist to face 2,nobody beats my game." Kai said proudly.

"Could be wrong." and Lloyd walked away.

* * *

Kiki looked around for her dynamite,Chani walked past whistling.

"Hey,Chani. Have you seen my dynamite anywhere?" Kiki asked.

"I sore Cordelia with some."And she walked away,Kiki started fuming.

"NOBODY MESSES WITH MY DYNAMITE!" Kiki shouted.

Chani walked past up to Cordelia,she was looking around for something.

"Hey,Cordelia."

"Oh,Chani. Have you seen mu battle helmet anywhere,young one?" asked Cordelia.

"Nope,But i think I sore Kuelya with it." She shrugged and walked away. Cordelia started to panic,if Kuelya put on that helmet,bad things would happen,because no mortal should wear it!

"Uh...Where is that thing!?" Kuelya look around for her guitar,Chani walked past.

"Hey!Chani,do you know where my guitar is?" Asked Kuelya,Chani shrugged and said.

"I think Nya was last with it." And walked away,leaving Kuelya wide eyed,Nya doesn't even know how to play!

Nya looked every were for her hammer,chani walked past.

"Oh,Nya. If your looking for your hammer I sore my sister with it." Nya looked confused,Olive has a broking wrist though.

Olive was looking through the girls washing basket,Chani walked up and said.

"Kiki wanted me to get her bodysuit,here it is." Chani grabbed Kiki bodysuit and left,Olive gave a puzzled,she grabbed one of her cloaks but screamed. It. Was. PINK!

"KIKI!" Shrieked Olive.

* * *

The girls had a fight,sensei walked into their room and slide open the bathroom door,where Chani was laughing,behind her was Cordelia's battle helmet,Kuelya's guitar,washing up powder,Nya's hammer and Kiki's dynamite.

"CHANI!?" The girls shrieked.

"You where the one who did all these thing?" The girls asked at the same time. Chani nodded and laughed again.

"I put her up to and Lloyd. It turned out that Lloyd had stolen my lesson book." Sensei told them. The girls sighed. They walked to the bridge.

* * *

"Kiki,Kai,Jay Nya,you will head to the Venomari tomb. Kuelya,Cole,Cordelia and Zane you will go to the Constrictai tomb. You might want to have this." Sensei said and gave Cole the Spirit flute. "Olive you will stay back here and train." Olive nodded.

"What about me and Lloyd?" asked Chani,Lloyd nodded.

"Yeah,what about me and Chani?" Asked Lloyd.

* * *

Olive groaned and flopped down onto her bean bag in the room,there was a yellow,dark blue,black and white,Olive's was purple. Chani said she was going to visit hers and Olive's dad.

"Ugh,I hate pink." Olive said and tugged on her cloak. Someone knocked on the door then a voice said.

"Um,Olive. Can I come in?" Olive sighed and stood up,she went to the door and opened it. Lloyd stared up at Olive,Olive crossed her arms and tapped her right arm with her finger nails.

"What is it?" Asked Olive.

"I'm bored." Lloyd replied.

"And what am I supposed to do about it?" Olive asked,raising her left eyebrow. Lloyd twiddled with his thumbs and looked down at his shoes.

"Could you,like,take me to the Mega-Monster Amusement Park?" Asked Lloyd,Olive stared at him with a frown.

"What makes you think that I will take you too Mega-Monster Amusement Park,huh?" Olive asked,Lloyd gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh!Fine!" Olive finally broke down.

"YES!" Cheered Lloyd.

"Just let me get changed,maybe you should...Get ready,or some think." Olive said,Lloyd nodded and went to get ready. Olive closed the door.

* * *

Olive came out on to the deck wearing a black leather jacket,purple t-shirt,black jeans,converses and a purple new era cap. Lloyd was waiting with his uncle.

"You two have fun!" Sensei said "Stay out of trouble Lloyd!Take care!" Olive waved. She grabbed Lloyd's hand and jumped from the bounty,she made a motorbike,that was about the same size of Kai's, with her shadows,it was purple. A two helmets ,made from shadows, made its way to Lloyd's and Olive's heads. Olive's being Purple,Lloyd's being black.

"Hold tight!" She told Lloyd,who obeyed. Olive started the engine and drove to amusement park. When they got there,Olive grabbed hold of Lloyd's hand and jumped off the bike,it vanished and so did the helmets.

"What shall we go on first?" Asked Olive,she got some tokens.

"Lets go on this,no this!wait not that this...I don't know." Said Lloyd after running to several rides.

"I'm going on the Ferris wheel,coming?" Olive asked,Lloyd nodded. They sat down in the cart,they choose an empty one. When they got to the top they could see all of the rides.

"Woah!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Dude,lets get candy floss when we get down from here!" Olive shouted,Lloyd grinned. Soon they came down and brought candy floss. But just as Olive finished,screams where herd. Citizens came around the corner screaming,a few Serpentine where chasing them. Olive smirked and shape shifted into her hero outfit.

"It looks like we're having seconds,Lloyd!" Olive said. Olive whistled and Luna came flying towards her,Olive picked up Lloyd and set him down on Luna's back.

"Make sure he doesn't get hurt,girl." Olive petted Luna. The Pegasus nodded and ran towards the exist. Olive shot a purple orb at the serpentine. But didn't see the one of them sneak up behind her,it drew out a knife. Olive turned around,but the serptien stabbed her. Blood trickled down her legs,she collapsed down. Choking up blood. The serpentine ran away with success. Olive stood up but only took a couple,then collapsed

* * *

The ninja where talking about how successful they where,they had just came back from ruining the Serpentine's meeting. Then they heard the hooves of a horse they ran out to see Luna and Lloyd.

"Serpentine...Olive..." Gasped Lloyd through gasp of breath. The ninja and the girls ran out Kiki levetatied,Kuelya using a rock,Cordelia flew and China levetatied(She's a ghost.)

They followed Luna and Lloyd,but when they got there,it made Chani scream.

**I know you're all like,why you kill Olive?Well she's a Ghost...So this is what happens...You will found out what happens next chapter! Review!and I will give you a COOKIE! :P XP**


	12. Chapter 12

_As I promised I'm going to tell you what happened to Olive! :P_

_I don't own Ninjago,LEGO does._

**The four hunters**

"What is it Chani?" Asked Kiki,she knelled down by Chani,who had collapsed,Chani looked up at her. Tears streaming down her face.

"We are to late." Was Chani's reply,she locked back down again.

"What are we late for?" Asked Cordelia,Chani sniffed and looked up.

"Olive's spirit has returned back to the underworld,she will forget about us." Chani told them.

"How can you tell?" Asked Kiki,she tried not to cry. She knew what Chani meant.

"Purple liquid." Chani said and pointed at a knife on the floor which was covered in purple liquid. "You can tell by her shadows. When I bleed." Chani purposely grazed her hand."I bleed grey." Chani said,and licked the unusual blood off her hand.

"You mean." Kiki gulped."She's dead?" Chani nodded. The girls looked devastated. Kiki was the first to start crying,Kai knelled down by her and comforted her. Cole huged Kuelya,she buried her head in his chest,she hugged him for dear life. Cordelia looked down sadly. Her first mortal friend. Was dead.

* * *

Two days after they had a funeral.(Even though they couldn't find her body)But after that,the girls left the bounty to defend for themselves,Nya came with them,Olive was like a sister to her when she first meet her. They couldn't stand to go on this journey any more,for it was Kiki and Olive to have started it. They walked towards a big field,it had a skeleton of an old house on it.

"I brought this field,so we could,make our own home." Cordelia told them.(She's rich!) The girls started working. Kuelya moved all the rock away and helped with making the skeleton stronger. Chani and Freya played with their toys on Luna's back,as she munched on the lush green grass,Storm,Pebbel's and Blaze near by. When the sun was nearly down the girls had made the walls of the old house stronger and covered up the patches. They had rented a caravan to live in till the house was finished. Kiki made the fire. Chani had broken the curse for Freya,she could stay human as long as she liked,as long as she stayed near Chani. Nya had commanded Storm to clear the skies,Storm gladly did. Kiki walked up to Nya and gave her a cup of Coffee.

"I'm happy you came,you didn't have to." Kiki said,whilst drinking her own cup of Coffee.

"I've grown fond of you guys,your like family." Nya said,and drank her own drink.

"Yeah,same with us guys." Kiki said,and finished her coffee. "We better get to sleep." Nya nodded and got into the caravan.

* * *

**Nine months later.**

The girls had finished their new home,it's greet having powers. They looked at their handy work,Freya and Chani giggled,they had became good friends. The house had four bedrooms,a living room,a kitchen,two bathrooms,one shower room,a gaming room,a play from for Chani and Freya and a dinning room. They also had a sun porch.

"Can we have purple walls with white walls with roses on them,for our bedroom?" Asked Chani and Freya,they had been talking about that morning.

"Okay." Kuelya told them.

**1 month later**

The girls collapsed onto the sofa,that was a black leather corner sofa. The room was painted a grey colour. They had white carpet and a black fluffy rug. They had just came back from planting flowers in the garden.

"Who's getting the Chinese?" Asked Kuelya,she looked at Kiki.

"Fine!" and Kiki went outside. She summoned her fire and transformed it into a motorbike. She chucked on her helmet. She was wearing some yellow short shorts,short sleeve baggy red shirt and red converses. She had loads of bracelets and a golden necklace that had an owl on it,if you moved the wings,a clock is inside it. Since Olive had died,her head had grown longer,she had straightened it and now had red highlights. She jumped on to her motorbike and drove to the nearest village,that had a Chinese take-out. She got the Chinese and went back home. she went inside their new . But as soon as she closed the door she was attacked by Chani and Freya,Chani was wearing grey shorts,grey boot uggs and a dip dyed white and grey studded shoulder oversized crop,now shoulder length hair,was in a plate her fringe was down,Frey was in black leggings,white tutu,silver short sleeved t-shirt and black slip ons. She had fishnet elbow length gloves,the left was white and the right was silver. She had her hair up in a bun and her fringe was down.

"Did you get the sushi?" Asked Chani,she had liked sushi too. Kuelya walked in and giggled,she had got air swapped bangs and had layers. She dipped dyed her hair grey. She was in a grey tank top,black shorts and black combat boots.

"You sure like sushi." Kuelya said. Cordelia walked in and took the bags away from kiki before she dropped them. She had dyed her hair blonde She was in White jeans,silver jumper and black uggs. She walked into the kitchen and set the food down.

"Freya,Chani please go into your room,I'll call when the foods ready." The younger girls bowed and ran to their shared bedroom,it had a bunk bed,Chani slept at the top,Freya slept at the bottom. They had white sheets,which had purple flowers on them,and purple pillows. The had desk with chair by it nd load of paper and pencils,it was Chani's,seeing that she was very artistic. There was a big pile of stuffed animals (Fake!just the toys). There was two clothes draws one was sgrey,one was white. A flat screen tv,and game counsels. Chani rushed to her desk and picked up her digital art pad,that she had bugged Cordelia to get her. She went back drawing her and Freya,Freya stared in Awe at her handwork.

"You like?"Asked Chani showing Freya her magnificent drawing,it looked so life like. Freya nodded her head."All I need is some colour!" but before she could do anything else,Nya came in she had dip dyed her hair dark blue. She was in some dark blue jeans,black tank top and black boots.

"Foods ready!Come on,I'm starving!" Nya said and opened the door for the girls. The youngsters tummies rumbled,they giggled and followed Nya down the steps and into the dinning room where Cordelia,Kuelya and Kiki where waiting. The all gave grace and ate the takeaway. Freya and Chani had juice and the older had pop. Soon they finished and had dessert. Kuelya had made shortbread. When they finished,Chani and Freya nearly fell asleep. So they watched a movie.

"What movie do you want?" Asked Kiki,it was directed at Chani and Freya.

"RISE OF THE GUARDIANS!" They said hopping up and down in their seats. Freya and Chani fell asleep halfway through it. Cordelia changed Freya into her white night gown and Kiki changed Chani into her Grey nightgown. Cordelia changed into her White tank top and jogging bottoms. Kiki changed into her yellow night shorts and red tank top,Nya changed into her black night shorts and blue long sleeved t-shirt. Kuelya changed into her grey jogging bottoms and black short sleeved t-shirt. They went to sleep.

**hope you like! :P review! please!**


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks! And Guest I thank you for telling me about the spellings :3 I DON'T OWN NINJAGO,LEGO DOES!

** The four hunters**

_Beep,Beep._

Kiki groaned and slammed her hand onto the alarm clock,making it fall off the bed stand in the process,Kiki opened her eyes and closed them straight away,she let her eyes adjust to the lights. She looked over to the alarm clock. _07:00. _Kiki jumped out of bed and opened her wardrobe,she took out her red and black kimono. She ran to the shower and took of her clothes and ran the shower. After she washed and dried,she put on her kimono. She pulled on her red sneakers. She blow dried her hair and put it in a bun. She ran down the stairs and put some Pop tarts in the toaster,whilst she was doing that she was stretching,she touched her feet,the pop tarts popped out of the toast and she caught it. She looked at her watch, _8:30 _AM.

She ran outside and into the old barn next to the horses stables,she pushed a button and training equipment came put of the floor,she trained all morning.

* * *

_Running,running away from the mysterious warriors,that's what all I should do!RUN! Away from the stone creatures. I felt the presences of someone...Fimailer._

_"Chani!Run!" Someone commanded her,she looked back to see the stone creatures get attacked by someone,she had black hair and purple eyes and purple lips,she also had a purple swirl on her left cheek,she was in a black strapless shirt,black cargo pants and black combat boots,she had a full length arm guard,she also had a pendant with a purple heart on it,the pendant was the shape of a broken heart. She had purple swirls going up her arms. She got hit and went back into the tree,she kicked the tree,making her go forward,she landed on the stone warrior in a crotch and stabbed it with her arrow,which was purple. She back flipped and kicked the stone warrior in the back making it fly forward,it collapsed,one of them spoke in an ancient language,Chani could understand it._

_"Why do you kill your army?" The girl stepped back._

_"Because!" The girl sneered,and notched a arrow into her bow and pointed it at the warrior. "Especially if he is trying to kill my sister!" And she let the arrow go,it hit the stone warrior in the neck. The stone man exploded in purple dust. _

_"Are you alright,Chani?" Chani knew that voice._

_"Livie?" Livie looked at her,and nodded. _Chani woke up with a start,gasping for breath. Her chest heaving. She put her head in between her hands.

"Did I just have a vision?" She had to tell someone.

* * *

**Dark Island **

Purple eyes flickered open,her name was Livie,she moved the black sheets of her,she slipped off of the bed and landed on her feet,she had pale skin,black curly hair and purple eyes and lips. On her left check was a purple swirl. She looked at the mirror and looked at herself. She was in a black strapless shirt ,black cargo pants and black combat boots.

"Where am I,Who am I?" Livie questioned herself.

"You are my daughter." Said an eerie voice.

"Who are you?" Asked Livie,she was scared,her heart beaten very fast.

"I'm the Overlord,and you my dear are a dragon of shadows." The voice told her. Livie liked the sound of that,it sounded,evil,and she was evil. But what she didn't know was,that she had been lied to by the king of ghosts,so has Chani.

**=P evil!? Reveiw! Cookie if you do!**


	14. Chapter 14

_I know! EVIL! Hehehehehehhehehehehheh! No school for 2 Weeks! Hehehehehehe! CHOCOLATE! I'm on sugar! You should see me!I'm typing this really fast! _

_**The four hunters!**_

**_The dark Island._**

"Am I the only one,father?" I asked,I was walking by my father.

"No...There is your new friends." My father told me. We stopped in front of a big black door. It opened. I walked in,the door slammed shut,my father only leaving my new Armour,that was purple. I looked at my company,there was 3 boys and 3 girls. One walked up to me,she had brown hair and sea green eyes and lips,a green shell was on her right cheek,she was in a light green strapless top,green Shorts and was bare footed,she had green swirls going up her arms.

"I'm Jade,the oldest girl." She told me. "I'm the dragon of the sea." Jade looked only 17. That's when it hit me,how old was I.

"How old am I?" I asked.

"12." Jade told me.

"Am I the youngest?" I asked,Jade nodded. A girl with brown hair,blue eyes and lips,she had a tornado on her right cheek,she was in a turquoise tank top,turquoise shorts and white slip on shoes,turquoise swirls going up her arms. She looked 12.

"I'm Ashley."She said and went up to me."The dragon of wind." She gave me a smile. A girl with red hair walked up to me,her eyes pink,her lips black,on her cheek was a flaming rock,she was in a pink tank top,black jeans and red converse,up her arms where pink swirls. She looked 16.

"I'm Pele,the dragon of volcanoes." She said,and gave me a glare. "That means I can destroy,anything." I gulped. One of the boys walked up to me,he looked 13. He had white hair,he had bangs, and icy blue eyes,he had purplish-blueish lips,on his cheek was a snowball,he was in a blue hoddie,white jeans and snow boots. I suspected that he was something to do with coldness.

"I'm Eric,the dragon of winter." He told me. He smiled. The oldest boy had blonde hair and yellow eyes,he had a tan,he had a golden rock that was covered in golden flames on his cheek. He was in a yellow short sleeved shirt,brown jeans and high tops. Golden swirls going up his arms.

"I'm Jacob,the dragon of comets." He said,he winked at me and smiled. The last boy had brown hair and brown eyes. he was in a brown shirt with brown shorts and trainers.

"I'm Peter,the dragon of destruction." He told me,they looked at me as if to tell them my name and what dragon I am.

"I'm Livie,the dragon of shadows."

* * *

As me and my new friends made our way down to meet Garmadon,we where in samurai Armour,I was in my purple Armour,Pele was in pink Armour,Peter in brown Armour Eric was in blue Armour,Ashley was in turquoise Armour,Jacob in yellow Armour and Jade was in sea green Armour.

"Remember,don't tell him about our...Plans." My father told us. We nodded and Bowed and said at the same time: "Yes,Master." (Livie didn't)"Good." My father floated into the commanders tent. After awhile,he came out.

"He wishes to meet you know." My father told us,we bowed and spoke in an ancient language."Yes,master." We walked in,Garmadon was there,edging off his seat with excitement.

"Finally,some _bad _samurai." We bowed to him and Jacob spoke. "We come to work,we are souls out to revenge our death." Then Jade spoke. "Souls who died at a young age." I didn't know how to speak English yet so I spoke in the ancient language and Eric translated for me.

"Nani Wareware Motte iru E Yaru?" I looked up at Lord Garmadon

"She is wondering what we have to do?" Garmadon smiled.

"Guard the Island from the Ninja." We bowed and marched out of the tent. We sighed and took off our Kabuto,we also had black masks that hide our faces,accept for our eyes,we walked to our chambers and plopped down onto the beds.

~No p.o.v~ (The language Livie is speaking is Japanese)

"Ima nani?" Asked Livie.

"Wait." Peter told her,playing with his katana.

"Riyū?" Whined Livie,fiddling with her Kabuto.

"The ninja haven't came yet." Said Jade,taking off her Armour.

"Ā,Sono Tsukuru Haruka ni Motto Sensu!" Livie said,in a sarcastic tone. Pele rolled her eyes.

"The ninja will come soon,so just wait." Pele told her.

"Anata no iu touri ni shimasu." Livie said,and stood up and bowed.

"Woah!We did that one come from Livie?" Asked Peter,Livie shrugged and said:

"Watashi ni wa wakaranai." Then stuck her tongue out at Pele and shot an arrow at Pele,she ducked just in time. "Tsugi no koto o okonau hitsuyō ga ari Aru Daun Watashi ni wa."

"I think she is bowing down to you." Ashley pointed out,it was true Pele was in a odd position that it looked like she was bowing down to Livie. Livie started laughing,soon everybody started laughing.

"Anata wa Hijō ni omoshiroi!" Said Livie,wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"You think,I'm funny?" Asked Ashley,shock was written all over her face,Livie nodded and said.

"Mochiron!" Livie flashed her a big smile. Ashley smiled and giggled.

* * *

After Chani had told someone about her vision,Sensei Wu,over the phone. She and her 'sisters' had to come with the ninj. They had also recruited, . When they landed on the Dark Island. Livie and her friends gasped.

"Ninja Koko de?Ima!?" Asked Livie,freaking out. She put her Kabuto and grabbed her bow and arrows. She and her friends decided that the youngest,Ashley,Eric and Livie,should stay together.

**REVIEW! So Livie can't speak English :P Hope you like,I'll give you cookie if you REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Lol,I'm really on the go so I would Like to thank everybody who has been reviewing this story! :D But sadly it will end soon :( But because I have got 61 Reviews! I'm thinking of doing a sequel! :P if you want me to do a sequel, say in the review's! ;) And what should it be about!_

** The four hunters**

"Do you,like...Um..." Eric tried to say something to Ashley,you could tell he liked her. Ashley stopped jumping to branch to branch. She looked over towards Eric,her blue eyes full with confusion.

"Do I like what?" Asked Ashley,Livie stopped.

"Gikochinai." Livie said,Eric looked around thinking what to say.[1]

"Trains?" That was the first thing he could think of,Livie chocked back her laughter,Ashley put her hands on her hips.

"Trains?...Obviously!Who doesn't!?" Ashley said.

"Watashi wa suki densha!" Livie said,and jumped up and down. [2]

"Livie,s-stop j-jumping." Ashley said,grabbing hold of the tree trunk because Livie was jumping up and down.

"Sōrī," Apologised Livie.[3]She stopped jumping.

"Thank you." Ashley sighed. A crack was herd.

"Watashi wa kiita Ninja?Koko de?Ima?" Livie started panicking. [4]

"Did you hear that?" Asked a raspy voice.(Lloyd's voice sounds raspy to me,does it to you?)

"I fear there is more." A old woman said.

"kare wa kawaii ne," Livie said,then started panicking again,she slipped off the branch she was perched on. She grabbed hold of Ashley,who grabbed hold of Eric. Eric wasn't quick enough to grabbed the branch,they fell down on there backs. Ashley went pale.(Eric and Livie can't go pale because they are already pale.)

"Please,spear us,we will help you." Eric said,Misako gasped.

"The dragon warriors!"

"The what now?" Asked Lloyd.

"They are elemental dragons and humans." Misako explained then turned towards Eric,Ashley and Livie. "But they must take off their masks,so we will know that they will battle against our enemy." Eric was the first one to take off his mask.

"I am Eric,the dragon of winter." Ashley took of her mask,it made Sensei and Lloyd gasp.(Because she's a girl.)

"I am Ashley,the dragon of wind." Livie took of her mask. she smiled and said.

"Livie,dragon of shadows." She gasped at her own words. "I speak English now?"

"Fifty,fifty." Ashley said. Livie smiled and cheered multiple of times.

"I speak English,I speak English!" Then she frowned,"I don't make sense,do I?" then she smiled and said "How about now,I make sense now. How about now,no now?Yes!Now?"She blabbered on and on,and on about "Now?" Or "Yes! or "I speak English now!"(Derp! My little sis said that I was kissing my pillow in my sleep! Lol! XD Classic...WAIT! I'm turning in to Jay! O.O Oh no!)

The ninja and the hunters came running towards them, spotted the falcon in Zane's arms.

"They found the falcon!"

"Prepare for battle,we have company." Zane told them,Misako,Sensei and the dragon warriors walked up to them.

"You where spotted,how many?One?Two?" Sensei asked.

"How about. All of them." Kai admitted.

"Well I guess you have to learn how to work this baby on the way." Dr Juilien told them. "We packed some think in the back,hope it could be some use."

"You will do with them," Misako told Lloyd,"Stay safe."

"We will." Lloyd assured his mother.

"Go straight to the temple of Light,we have someone covering your back." The Ninja and the Hunters looked each other,then back at Sensei.

They drove away. The dragon warriors ran at the speed of light,they sore some of the Stone army storming towards the ninja. The dragons jumped onto the Ninjas transport then attacked the stone army. Ashley had a mace on chain,Eric had a spear. They defeated a few. Most of them wondering why we where attacking Livie's fathers army. The dragon warriors jumped onto the Ninjas transport. They gasped. Livie looked around her,she was surrounded. The stone warriors chuckled. They chucked themselves at her,she duck just in time,one of them tried to swing a katana at her,she grabbed it. Ashley and Eric gasped,Livie felt the blood drip down her wrists,it was an odd color for blood. Black. she slid her legs underthe stone warrior and wrapped her legs around the warriors legs,she twisted her hips,making the stone warrior flip over,Livie kicked him off. Just as the vehicle stopped,she and Ashley and Eric jumped off. The ninja and the hunters jumped out.

"Thank you." Cole thanked the dragon warriors,he stuck out his hand for a hand shack. Livie nodded and shock his hand,but cringe with pain. "Are you okay?"

"Pain." Livie said,she took of her right glove and gasped,it was a dark purple and scaly. It had a big slice on the palm of it. Black blood trickled down it. "Dragon...Soon."

"What?" Asked Kai,Ashley and Eric frowned.

"She is going to turn into a dargon soon." Ashley explained. "It happened to me before,she change back."

"Now,you guys need to get to the temple of light." Eric said.

**Sorry short chapter! I'm tired. YAWN. Really tired...Well night :p Derp! Review and I will give you CAKE or COOKIES! Or you can have both!**

**[1] Awkward**

**[2] I like trains!**

**[3] Sorry**

**[4]The ninja?Here?Now?**

**Hope that helps! :P**


	16. Chapter 16

_Linlin is awesome,you can have a pie! :P So only one person wants a sequel? :( __Anyways,if you want a sequel I'll think off some ideas and put it on a poll! I've never had a poll before! Derp! I changed my name to_ **Master Derpy! **_Okay you don't want to read this so lets go on to the story! =P_

**The four hunters**

"Dakara wareware wa ninja ya hantā no doreidesu ka?" Eric asked Ashley,she nodded.[1]

Livie was in lotus potion,she pulled up her sleeve. Her skin was darkening. Livie whimpered when a wave of pain ran up her arm. Ashley stood up from next to Eric and sat down next to Livie.

"I know,it will hurt." Ashley said and rapped Livies hand with some bandages,that she found in the Ninjas Vehicle(I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS CALLED!). She slipped the black glove back onto Livie's hand. Shouts and commands came closer to the mountain.

"Come one Livie! We must fight! It is what we promised her." Eric said,Livie nodded and stood up,she grabbed her bow and notched a arrow in it. She let the arrow go,it hit the first stone warrior,he disappeared into purple dust. Livie cringed again,her palm throbbing with pain. Eric crotched down,he put his hand down on the ground. Ice started to spread from it. It made some of the warriors slip over. Ashley made a small tornado,she chucked it at the stone warrior,who was sneaking up behind Eric. Suddenly,Livie gasped. She took off her glove,the bandages had dots of black going through it. out of instincts she back flipped,a arrow soared past her,it wasn't hers.

"That was close." Livie said,Ashley nodded and knocked out a stone warrior.

"When the bloody hell are those Hunters and Ninjas coming!?" Eric asked,frustrated.

"Calm down,Eric!" Ashley said,she punched one of the stone warriors,it disappeared into turquoise dust. She,Eric and Livie didn't see some of the stone army crawl up to the temple of light. Soon,they defeated all of the stone army that came. The ninja and the hunters came down the hill,the ninja in new suits.

"Great!They get new suits a prize,what we get as a prize?huh?a big bruise in the ass!" Eric started fuming,Livie sighed. Then she started cringed,her iris went bigger,Ashley gasped.

"She is changing,we must hurry back!" Ashley commanded and picked up her mass on chain. Live,Ashley and Eric ran,whilst the ninja and the hunters drove. As soon as they got to the bounty,Ashley made Livie lie down.

"What is the matter with her?" Asked Sensei Wu, Noticing that Ashley was setting Livie down. Livie started coughing.

"Why?Why now!" Ashley whined,cursing the gods.

"What now?" Asked Misako.

"My...Hand...Hurts." Groaned Livie.

"I must take her into the forest. Don't follow! Or she will get scared." Ashley said,she picked up Livie and chucked her onto her soulder. She ran into the forest.

"What is going to happen to her?" Lloyd asked his mother.

"What happened to her?" Misako asked.

"She had purple skin,and it was scaly." Cole said,Misako nodded.

"She is transforming." Misako said.

"In to what?" Asked Zane.

"A dragon." Misako said. Ashley came running towards them.

"She wont come out." Ashley said.

* * *

The four remaining BAD dragon warriors where lined up in front of the Overlord.

"Where is my daughter!?" The Overlord asked,the dragon warriors looked down in shame.

"She was captured by the ninja." Jade said,The Overlord had to resist the urge(?) to kill her.

* * *

The ninja and the two remaining dragon warriors stood at the gates of Garmadons HQ,the ninja in Stone army Armour. Misako was their 'prisoner',the stone army commander walked up to them.

"Naze, anata wa hataraite inai?" He asked,the ninja fidgeted around nervously.

"He said,Why are you not working?" Ashley said,then looked back at the commander. "Watashi wa koko de hataraite inai, watashi wa anata o hogo suru tame, Erikku wa arimasen!" [2]

"Anatahadare to omoimasu ka?" Ashley glared daggers at him. [3]

"Watashi wa ryū no senshi yo!" Ashley shouted at him "Anata wa aware āru!" The stone commander looked like he had tears in his eyes. [4]

"Watashi wa totemo zan'nenda." Ashley nodded and pointed at Misako. "Shu Garmadon ni kanojo o tsureteiku." The commander took Misako and led her to Lord Garmadon.[5]

"How did you communicate with him?" Asked Zane.

"That's my first language,silly." Ashley said,they walked off to do work.

* * *

Livie sat down and rapped herself with her tail,she was a dark purple,she had a few black scales.

'Why am I so scared?' Livie thought 'They will still like me, maybe it because I'm scared he won't like me anymore.' She was now 13,Ashley told her when you change into your dragon for the first time,you grow a year older. Ashley was actually 13,she was just short for her age. Livie decided to go to sleep. 'I'll change back tomorrow,just like Ashley said.'

**I'm so tired!Have a good Night or Day! :P Derp! Review! You cane have a Cookie or Cake or Pie! OR ALL! :P**

**~Master derpy**


	17. Chapter 17

_SORRY! I've been having serious writers block! :/ On with the story! I'm __skipping! They have defeated the overlord! Soz...I suck at fighting scenes. _

**The four hunters**

Kuelya chucked a huge rock off of Kiki,she helped her up.

"Thanks." Kiki thanked Kuelya.

"No problem." Kuelya said,then they both got squashed by Chani and Freya.

"WE DID IT!" Chani and Freya squealed,Jean flapped her wings,she was perched on Chani's shoulder. A cough brought their attention,they looked towards two rocks,caved in a upside down V. A boy in just jeans and a white shirt,crawled out. He had white hair and icy blue eyes. He had a snowball 'painted' on his cheek. He helped a girl in turquoise shorts, turquoise crop top and slip ons. She had brown hair and blue eyes,she had a tornado 'painted' on her cheek.

"Um?What where you doing under a rock?" Asked Kiki,out of curiosity.

"I'm a dragon warrior,Ashley!" The girl said.

"Oh,My bad." Kiki said,a girl with black curly hair and purple eyes ran up to Ashley. She was in a black strapless top,black cargo pants and black combat boots. she had a purple swirl 'painted' on her cheek.

"We did it!" Livie exclaimed. Lloyd and his parents walked past them.

"Lloyd!" Shouted Chani,"You did it!" Lloyd smiled.

"Congratulations!For good fortune!" Livie said,she smiled.

"Thanks,Livie." Lloyd said,he smiled and turned back towards his parents.

"Great! Now he won't know that you have a secret crush on him!" Livie said,under her breath. Ashley and Eric could only hear her,they smirked. Eric whispered something in Ashley's ear,Ashley nodded and skipped up to Lloyd, she tapped him on the shoulder. Lloyd turned towards Ashley,she whispered into Lloyd's ear. He blushed a bit. He walked up to Livie.

"Can I talk to you?" Asked Lloyd. "In private." Livie nodded,her face turning purple.(O.O)

"Ashley told me you have a...Crush on me?" Lloyd asked,Livie turned a darker purple.

"Maybe..." Livie mumbled.

"I,well,just wanted to know if you would like...Maybe go on...a walk some time?" Lloyd asked,blushing a bit.

"Okay..." Whispered Livie,going shy and looking down.

"Great...So how about tomorrow?" Lloyd asked.

"Okay..." Livie repeated.

"Cool! Uh,see ya." Lloyd said,and turn around and ran towards his mother and father. Kiki walked up to Livie.

"I've heard you got no where to stay?Me and the girls have been talking,and we want you and Ashley to stay. The boys said Eric can stay with them."Kiki told her,Livie smiled and gave her a big hug.

"THANK YOU!" Livie thanked her.

"Don't thank me."

* * *

Ashley and Livie walked into the hunters house,both holding each others hands.

"You girls will take a guest room." Cordelia told them,they just came back from shopping for clothes for Ashley and Livie.

"Can we share?" Asked Ashley,Cordelia thought and replied.

"I only have a double bed,but I guess you can share." Ashley and Livie smiled.

"Go check it out!" Kiki said and gave them their bags. Ashley and Livie nodded and ran up the stairs to their room. They neatly put their stuff away and ran back down stairs.

"You were fast,well it is dinner." Ashley and Livie rushed into the dining room and sat down,Cordelia was serving sushi,Chani's favorite,Ashley and Livie looked at the raw fish. Livie poked it and squinted back,Ashley picked up the chopsticks,she demonstrated how you use them,Livie coped. After dinner,they went outside, they went to the beach. Cordelia said that they were meeting the ninja there,and Eric. All in swimming gear,they rolled down the big hill of golden sand. Ashley and Livie running down.

"Come on Livie,lets go in the water!" Ashley said,she and Livie ran into the sea. Livie floated on her back,so did Ashley.

"Hello,guys," Someone said,Ashley turned around to be pushed into the water.

"ERIC!" Ashley shrieked,coughing. Eric started laughing,Livie punched him in the gut,he gasped.

"Haha!Never underestimate the power of my fists!" Livie said, giggling. This was what Livie wanted her whole life,to be with her best friends,and not having to fight someone. And she will never forget about this day.

**The end! :P Sorry :( I wanted to end! I've got all this ideas for the sequel! Hehe! Please review! I want to at least get about 70 reviews on this before I do the sequel! I know! It's a rubbish ending :( I suck at endings! :P **


End file.
